


Cheese is Pain

by Knightqueen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Allergies, Black Character(s), Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Latino Character, Ratings: G, Three Word Challenge, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, blackinfanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightqueen/pseuds/Knightqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Author's Note:</strong> Bit of a preface: Jaycee Shepard is a FemShep I created for a <em>Mass Effect</em> playthrough. Background: Spacer (pretty close to her mother and father, distant from her brother, John), Sole Survivor, Sentinel. VS Chosen: Ashley Williams, LI: None (but I wish it were Vega under better circumstances)<br/><strong>Prompt:</strong> <a href="http://greatrunner.tumblr.com/post/99991638333/driftingwolf-tiptoe39-amorremanet-text">Three Word Fic + One Pairing Challenge</a>. I was given a three words "sneaker, milk, box", but no specific paring.<br/><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> <em>Mass Effect</em> is property of BioWare and EA Games.</p><hr/>
    </blockquote>





	Cheese is Pain

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** Bit of a preface: Jaycee Shepard is a FemShep I created for a _Mass Effect_ playthrough. Background: Spacer (pretty close to her mother and father, distant from her brother, John), Sole Survivor, Sentinel. VS Chosen: Ashley Williams, LI: None (but I wish it were Vega under better circumstances)  
>  **Prompt:** [Three Word Fic + One Pairing Challenge](http://greatrunner.tumblr.com/post/99991638333/driftingwolf-tiptoe39-amorremanet-text). I was given a three words "sneaker, milk, box", but no specific paring.  
>  **Disclaimer:** _Mass Effect_ is property of BioWare and EA Games.
> 
> * * *

"That can’t possibly be the worst thing you’ve ever eaten?" Ashley traveled around the counter, feet halfway out of her sneakers as she closed the back door. Jaycee Shepherd cast a glance over her shoulder, eyes wandering downward the box being kicked across the kitchen floor by Ashley’s foot that struggled to get out of its shoe.

"Broccoli with cheese melted over it? Yes it was," Jaycee replied, pulling her hair up into a pony tail. The box slid in her direction, she stopped it with her foot and pushed it back over to Ashley. Her lieutenant grinned. Bending over she situated herself on the floor and proceeded to untie her sneakers. "What’s the story behind that?" She asked.

Stepping back further Jaycee opened the fridge and peered inside to see what was available for immediate consumption. Cold french fries half a bottle of almond milk, saran-wrapped ground turkey and mashed potatoes. All of that required warming up, so she went for the lowest common-denominator; the packet of cookies she started on earlier that morning. “What, not liking broc and cheese?” When Ashley nodded, Jaycee shrugged her shoulders. “That’s when I found out I was allergic diary products. That was probably the most uncomfortable I’ve ever felt without being shot.”


End file.
